Jaejoong is Mine!
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: /Seharusnya pagi ini nama Kim Jaejoong yang dielu-elukan oleh para warga Shin Ki High School. Tapi semenjak seminggu yang lalu-tepat ketika guru sialan itu datang ke Shin Ki High School- posisinya sebagai 'Pangeran Sekolah' harus digeser dengan tidak elitnya! Ini semua karena guru sialan itu! Jung Yunho! Terkutuklah nama itu!/YunJae/Prolog Up!/DLDR!/


**Title: Jaejoong is Mine!  
**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, M-Preg! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Now Playing : JYJ of TVXQ!-Be The One  
**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya pagi ini nama Kim Jaejoong yang dielu-elukan oleh para warga Shin Ki High School. Tapi semenjak seminggu yang lalu-tepat ketika guru sialan itu datang ke Shin Ki High School- posisinya sebagai 'Pangeran Sekolah' harus digeser dengan tidak elitnya! Ini semua karena guru sialan itu! Jung Yunho! Terkutuklah nama itu!

**.**

**Jaejoong is Mine!  
**

******Prologue**

**.**

Laki-laki cantik itu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kelasnya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut sambil tangannya mengucek matanya pelan. Aaih, dirinya masih mengantuk. Padahal sekarang sudah jam delapan.

Eh? Berarti laki-laki cantik itu sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit, eoh?

Drrt… drrtt…

Laki-laki cantik itu merasakan handphone di saku celananya bergetar. Dengan malas ia merogoh handphone-nya dan melihat ada satu pesan dari Junsu disana.

From : Su-ie

To : Jaejoong hyuung

Hyuung kau dimana? Yunho Seonsaengnim sudah masuk. Cepat datang sebelum dia mengamuk padamu!

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya pelan. Lalu menyimpan handphone-nya kembali ke saku celananya. Mengetahui musuh bebuyutannya –sejak seminggu yang lalu-itu sudah masuk ke kelas membuat mood-nya menjadi buruk.

Lebih baik ia membolos saja.

Laki-laki cantik itu lalu mengubah arah tujuannya ke kafetaria. Sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headphone bergambar Hello Kitty-nya, laki-laki cantik itu melirik-lirikkan matanya mencari teman yang tengah membolos juga.

Seringai di bibir-nya pun muncul saat melihat gadis sexy berambut pirang tengah duduk di kafetaria sekolah. Langsung saja ia mendekati gadis bername tag Kim Hyuna itu.

"Hei, cantik." Sapa Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan pantatnya dengan perlahan di sebelah Hyuna.

Hyuna mendengus pelan, "Membolos lagi, eoh?"

Jaejoong melepas headphone-nya, lalu menyisir rambut almond dengan tangan-nya, "Aku malas melihat wajahnya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, hm?" Hyuna berbicara sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan sesuatu yang tertunda kemarin?" Laki-laki cantik itu malah terlihat seperti menantang Hyuna dengan kedekatan jarak tubuh mereka.

Hyuna menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Kau yakin Jung sialan itu tidak akan mengganggu kita kali ini?"

"Aku pastikan kali ini tidak ada yang mengganggu kita." Lalu Jaejoong mengecup leher jenjang Hyuna, kemudian sedikit menyesapnya pelan.

Hyuna terkekeh pelan, "Sepertinya kita harus menundanya lagi, Jae."

Jaejoong merengut sebal, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya, "Wae?"

Hyuna tersenyum lalu mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk melihat ke belakang.

Dan ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang Jung Yunho sudah berdiri disana dengan seringai yang menyeramkan terpasang di bibirnya. Aura-aura hitam tak bersahabat-pun kini sudah melekat di tubuh seonsaengnim tampan itu.

Oh, damn it!

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan beringas. Bahkan ia sampai menerobos lampu merah. Beruntung ia tidak kena kejaran polisi tadi. Oh, berterima kasihlah pada balapan liar yang selalu diikuti-nya saat muda dulu.

"Yya! Bisakah kau pelan saja? Kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?"

Yunho tidak mengindahkan teriakan laki-laki cantik disebelahnya.

"Yya! Kau dengar aku tidak, brengsek!?"

Yunho menyeringai, lalu semakin menambah kecepatan audi hitam metallic-nya.

"YYA!"

**.**

**.**

"Yunho! Berhenti menarikku, brengsek! Sakit!" teriak laki-laki cantik itu ketika Yunho menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen super mewah milik Yunho.

"Yya! Lepaskan aku!" laki-laki cantik itu terus berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Yunho, "Aku membencimu, brengsek!"

"Jung Jaejoong!"

Seketika laki-laki cantik itu –Jaejoong- terdiam mendengar bentakan dari Yunho. Hingga dirinya hanya menurut ketika Yunho membawa dirinya ke dalam kamar.

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang, "Kau mau bermain-main denganku, Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil memenjarakan Jaejoong di ranjang King Size-nya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho, lalu mendesis pelan, "Lepaskan!"

"Shirreo! Berani sekali kau bercumbu dengan yeoja lain setiap kali aku di dekatmu, brengsek!" Kali ini Yunho sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya pelan, lalu dengan ragu menjawab lantang perkataan Yunho, "Lalu apa pedulimu dengan aku yang brengsek ini, hah!?"

Yunho memicingkan matanya, "Kau istriku, Jung Jaejoong!"

"Jika di sekolah kita hanya guru dan murid, ingat? Dan disana aku bebas melakukan apa saja. Termasuk menjadi namja brengsek sekalipun!" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menjawab perkataan suaminya itu, walaupun dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan.

Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya, "Akan kutunjukkan siapa yang lebih brengsek!"

Lantas Yunho dengan beringas merobek pakaian seragam Jaejoong, dan terpampanglah kulit putih susu istrinya itu. Dapat dilihatnya juga bercak-bercak merah yang masih kentara disana. Tanda cinta darinya kemarin.

"Aangh! Andwae Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong saat lidah hangat Yunho mengemut nipple-nya dengan beringas.

Yunho tidak mengindahkan pekikan Jaejoong, malah tangannya kini memilin nipple Jaejoong yang menganggur.

Lalu tangan bebasnya yang satu lagi mulai meremas junior Jaejoong.

"Aaah! Aaangh… Yunnie, yang kemarin masih sakit hiks…" Jaejoong merengek seperti kucing kecil. Oh Shit! Laki-laki cantik itu sebenarnya tidak mampu untuk melawan suaminya itu. Hanya saja Yunho begitu menyebalkan memilih mengajar di sekolahnya dengan alas an untuk menjaganya disana. Dan membuat satu isi sekolah beralih memuja Jung Yunho. Dirinya tidak suka! Yunho seenaknya saja merebut posisinya! Urgh!

"Kau harus dihukum, Boo. Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan yeoja lain."

Jaejoong memekik keras saat Yunho menyedot nipple-nya dengan kuat, "Aaaangh! Yunnieee…" Lantas Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho sebagai pelampiasan nikmatnya. "T-tapi Joongie hanya dekat dengan Hyuna."

"Tetap tidak boleh!" kata Yunho dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi Hyuna sepupuku, Yunnie!"

Yunho menyesap kulit leher Jaejoong dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan lagi disana, "Sepupu tidak akan se-intim itu."

"Uungh… Joongie kan tidak berciuman dengan Hyuna!" Jaejoong masih menyangkal.

"Tapi kau mencumbu lehernya, baby." Yunho lalu menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Jaejoong yang masih tertutup celana seragam. "Karena kau, aku harus izin dari jam mengajarku dan berbohong dengan Kepala Sekolah."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "S-siapaah shuruuh-aaah!" Laki-laki cantik itu semakin tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya, kaki-nya pun kini sudah beralih melingkari pinggang suaminya.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong, "Seharusnya kau hanya perlu bersikap manis seperti siswa lain-nya, Boo."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dadanya berdegup dengan cepat saat Yunho berbicara tepat di depan bibirnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia sampai bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yunho di bibirnya.

"Makanya-uungh- berhenti menjadi guru disana! Yunnie merebut posisi kebanggaan Joongie disana!"

Yunho melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong, "Dari seminggu yang lalu kau terus mengatakan itu, sayang. Apa kau sengaja mengancamku dengan cara berdekatan dengan Hyuna, hm?" desis Yunho sambil menyesap bibir istrinya.

"Ummph… A-ahniih…" jawab Jaejoong dengan mulut yang masih bertautan dengan Yunho.

Yunho memilin nipple Jaejoong dengan keras, "Jangan berbohong, Boo."

"Uungh! Uuh…" Jaejoong berusaha melepas tautan bibirnya, "Ne, Joongie sengaja mengancam Yunnie." Katanya dengan nafas tersengal.

Yunho menyeringai, "Ancaman-mu itu lebih seperti sedang menggodaku. Dan…" Yunho mengemut telinga mungil Jaejoong, "aku sudah tegang, Boo."

"Andwaeeee!"

**.**

**.**

-To be Continued-

Halloooo ^o^

Bukannya melanjutkan ff kmrn, malah membuat yang baru lg hiks

dikit secuil lagi, maaf udah ngantuk berat nih -_-

mungkin ff ini tidak akan terlalu berat dan mungkin ehem banyak adegan yang iya-iya -_-

Dan ini entah kapan akan dilanjutkan huuaaa maafkan bebeb TToTT

Smoga kalian suka dengan prolognya

KAMSAHAMNIDA. I LOVE YOU :*

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


End file.
